Our Twisted Fairytale
by SorrowfulButterfly
Summary: Slight AU. A princess is feminine, kind, confident, and trustworthy, right? If so, these girls are far from one should be. She’s a tomboy, she’s too shy for her own good, she’s a runaway, and she has to betray an ally country. Happily ever after for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Twisted Fairytale**

**By: Tenshi no Jigoku**

**Disclaimer:** Would the owner of Naruto go to FF. net?

**Summary:** Slight AU. A Princess is feminine, confident, kind, and trustworthy, right? If so, these girls are far from one should be. She's a tomboy, she's too shy for her own good, she's a runaway, and she has to betray an ally country. Happily ever after for them? Maybe.

**Pairings:** NejiTen, InoShika, NaruHina, SasuSaku

**

* * *

Kirigakure no Sato **

Blood splattered the carriage.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" wailed a girl barely the age of five, tears threatening to drop out of her wide honey colored orbs.

The tall Mizukage had taken an flying fuuma shuriken to his lung for the girl.

Instead of answering the little girl's cry he turned to the ambushers to find a very shocking fact.

"Mist-nins?" he hissed in disbelief, his own nins attacking him?

Yet disbelief quickly turned into rage, Zabuza performed a few hand seals and shouted, _"Suiton Dabakufu no Jutsu!" _(1)

Harsh waters soon washed away the ambushers. All but one were wiped out and Zabuza wanted to quickly remedy that.

"Who sent you here!" he snarled viscously grabbing the nin from his collar.

"G-Gato! Please don't kill me!" stuttered the nin pathetically.

'Gato? My advisor Gato?' he thought incredulously.

"Do you know why he sent you to attack me?" he asked - more like demanded viscously, with a very, very sharp kunai at his disposal - the frightened nin.

"He said, he said if he had gotten rid of the current Mizukage he would be able to take control of Kirigakure no - AGH!" he was cut off when someone threw a shuriken to his throat.

The little girl once again screamed. Apparently more Mist-nins had come.

Zabuza blocked a barricade of various objects for the girl. His teeth grit in pain and sweat poured down his face.

"Listen closely," he commanded to the girl, "Your brother Haku, will gain the title of Mizukage when he turns eighteen. So run, run to the closest village and forget about Kirigakure! If you ever want to come back, just come back when you're sixteen, no earlier, got that?"

The girl's eyes grew rounder as she soaked up the information, "I can't see Aniki-chan?"

"No-GAH! RUN ALREADY!" urged Zabuza, his warm blood hit her as an kunai was embedded in his arm.

"B-but-"

"I'll hold them off, just go!" he yelled desperately.(A/N: I know, Zabuza is OOC, ne?)

The tears she had been holding back dripped down her cheeks, she turned around and ran as fast as her short legs could carry her. She winced when she heard the anguished cries. God, her lungs felt like they were going to burst, how long had she been running already? Something cold and wet touched the tip of her nose, she looked up to see…snow, softly falling and piling around her as she trudged on. Hours past and she couldn't even move a single part of her body, she was so tired. She lay down in the snow as it kept on piling around her. Her ears perked as she heard footsteps crunching in the snow. Was a Mist-nin coming to kill her? Right now, she hardly cared anymore.

'_Zabuza-sama is gone, I'll never see Aniki-chan…_' she thought sadly.

"What do we have here?" an articulate voice spoke loudly. "What the hell? What's a little girl like you doing out of Konoha borders?"

'_Konoha? So no more Mist-nins?_' she thought dully.

"Come on, let's get you into something warm, ne? We have to visit the Hokage," the voice said coaxingly as the person lifted her up and wrapped her in a long trench coat. "What's your name, Hun?"

She focused her eyes to study the figure carrying her, it was female with hair oddly shaped into spikes in the back.

"TenTen"

* * *

**Kumogakure no Sato**

"You remember the plans, correct?" the Raikage asked in an condescending tone.

"Hai!" announced a little girl around the age of four, her baby blue eyes filled with abundant confidence.

"Repeat the plans once more," he commanded, his eyes glaring fiercely down to her.

"Hai!" she said as she closed her eyes to block out the sea of stares. "The mission is to spy on Konohagakure no Sato, gain the trust of the citizens there, and report back once we have enough information on their weaknesses!"

"Very good," The Raikage told his daughter proudly, which earned a happy grin on her behalf. "Konoha has no idea the Yamanaka household had been quiet for a few days."

Ino snickered in amusement.

'_Konohan fools, did you think a simple treaty would stop the war?_'

* * *

**Iwagakure no Sato**

The Tsuchikage was livid, none of the other villages knew it but Iwagakure was slowly falling apart. Servants and such were starting to fight against government, and trying to bring it down. His advisor had told him that if him or his family wanted to survive the upcoming civil war they had to run. If the citizens actually wanted to start a war they would start by taking out the main leader, the Tsuchikage.

"Daddy, why do me and Mommy have to leave for?" a sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

His gaze softened as it set on his daughter, a four year old with brilliant green eyes. He mussed her rosy hair affectionately and gave her a grin.

"You guys are just going on a little vacation, that sound fun to you sweetie?" he told her softly.

"But Daddy works all the time! You need a vacation more than us!" she whined hotly.

He forced a smile on his face, "Don't worry I'll come with you soon, okay?"

She pouted cutely, "Promise?"

She stuck out her little pinky which he took quickly, "Promise!"

"Sakura-chan, it's time to go," her mother spoke softly. "The carriage is here."

The little girl smiled even brighter and sang a "Bye, Daddy!" and ran to her Mother.

Grief washed over the Tsuchikage as he watched them leave to Konoha.

'_I'm sorry Sakura-chan, for making another promise I might not be able to keep…_'

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato**

"Your footwork is all wrong! Your movements are too slow!" Hiashi scolded his daughter harshly.

"H-hai, F-father, gomen n-nasai," mumbled Hinata, her pearl eyes threatened to spill tears.

When her Father had told her he would train her today she was happy, though she ended up disappointing him and the whole clan. She couldn't stand the harsh glares from the elders.

"Pathetic, she's crying," whispered a Main House member, her Father looked disgustedly at her.

"Hinata, you disappoint me, showing your weakness in front of everyone," he spoke, every word was a big blow to her already low self-esteem. "You start the ninja academy tomorrow."

With that her father abruptly turned to leave her in the training arena. Hinata wiped her eyes quickly and felt a handkerchief shoved in front of her face. A boy a year older than her with eyes similar to her own pearly whites, though his were cold and calculating, was standing in front of her.

"A-arigato, N-Neji-n-nii-san," she stuttered quietly, slightly feeling better.

He merely glared at her with a "Humph" and left. She looked at his shrinking figure with dismay.

'_Am I so weak that my own family rejects me?_' she thought dejectedly, sobbing quietly.

* * *

Yeah, just another day in a life of a princess.

* * *

**1)**Suiton Dabakufu no Jutsu - I think it translates into 'Water explosion technique'(or something like that), it creates a water cyclone and is quite powerful!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Eh, this is my first FanFic...does it suck like I think it does? I'm thinking of deleting it...Constructive Criticism allowed...R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Twisted Fairytale Chapter 2**

**By: Tenshi No Jigoku**

**Disclaimer:-**Insert basic disclaimer here-

**Summary: **Slight AU. A Princess is feminine, confident, kind, and trustworthy, right? If so, these girls are far from one should be. She's a tomboy, she's too shy for her own good, she's a runaway, and she has to betray an ally country. Happily ever after for them? Maybe.

**Pairings:** NejiTen, InoShika, NaruHina, SasuSaku

**A/N:** WOW! People actually read this? Well I'd like to thank **Sora Wa Himitsu Desu teehee**(please don't cry!) and **Esplatosa**. Thank you for reviewing! This is a timekip and they're 16/15 right now.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, sunlight bathed the village, white fluffy clouds strewn across the sky blue skies. As they say, weather affected peoples' moods, happy smiles were on everyone's faces, no crazy snake sannins were running around, everyone was happy, happy, happy!

Well…that is, except for a certain Hyuuga prodigy.(Though who would expect Mr. Angst to smile?)

He woke up from his nice slumber, consisting of the Main House serving the Branch and Ramen houses burning down. Just as he was about to be named #1 shinobi, who other than Hyuuga Hanabi to wake him up with ice-cold water? She left after he glared at her icily(ironic…), but not before sticking her tongue out childishly.

…

Little brat.

Neji left the Hyuuga compound, sleep-deprived and grumpy. All the while cursing the main house under his breath.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha Hyuuga Hinata sneezed.

"You catching a cold, Hinata-hime?" asked Kiba worriedly.

"Iie, Neji-nii-san must have woken up." sniffed Hinata dismissively.

"Okay…" o.O

"Yeah…"

* * *

'_Damn the sunlight!_' thought Neji spitefully. It wasn't that he was a vampire(though that would explain his ultra-pale skin complexion), his sight was just temporarily blinded by the direct sunlight on his eyes. He scowled as he bumped into yet another person, a lecherous man to put short.

'_What the…did he just pinch my ass?_' he thought incredulously as he saw the man wink at him.

Seconds later, pedestrians marveled at the huge damage made by Neji Jyuuken-ing the said man into the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, while the man sputtered things like "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GIRL!".

The rest of the morning had Neji growling at everyone who smiled and waved. Note: Avoid a Hyuuga in the morning, or at least Hyuuga Neji.

When he entered the training he sat on a log to await another day of green spandex and back-breaking training.

He waited. And waited…

Two hours passed and neither TenTen nor Lee showed up.

…

Someone was SO going to get their ass Jyuukened. (Other than that poor man who pinched his ass…)

* * *

Troublesome.

No other word can describe his situation.

"HOW COULD YOU EAT 5 CRATES OF BBQ SHIPS CHOUJI!" screeched Ino angrily.

"Uhn…I was hungry…" whined Chouji, flat on his back…looking rather bloated.(More than usual.)

"Hungry? You were HUNGRY?" Ino. Looked. FURIOUS.(Run Chouji. RUN!)

Chouji had eaten all their costumer's crates of BBQ chips. They were hired to deliver them to South Konoha District. It was a rank D mission, which was why things were so damned troublesome.

"WE. FAILED. A. D-RANKED. MISSION!" shrieked Ino, jabbing her finger rather violently at Chouji at every syllable.

"What will Sasuke-kun think of me now!" wailed Ino, like it was the end of the world.

Shikamaru felt a twinge of emotion leap inside of him as Ino rambled on about how "cool her Sasuke-kun" was. He shook it off immediately and muttered a "Troublesome"

Bad Idea.

His eyes widened when he felt an intense deadly aura coming from Ino. Was it hot in here? He was sweating like crazy and started inching towards the door.

'_Four more steps…_'

"Nara Shikamaru, what were YOU doing while Chouji was…busy?" hissed the She-Devil herself.

'**_You can make it Shikamaru! One more step to go and run like crazy!_**' yelled Inner Shikamaru.

But alas. His fate was decided when he was put on Ino's team.

She grabbed Shikamaru by the scruff of his neck and repeated her question, in a more deadly voice, "Why didn't you stop Chouji from eating our mission?"

Screw chivalry! He wanted to live! Shikamaru pushed her and ran as fast as his wiry legs could take him.

Chouji noted on Ino's emotions with interest. Shocked. Embarrassed. Angry. Furious.

It was interesting how she could forget the matters at hand when it came to Shikamaru.

The whole village of Konoha could hear an angry banshee scream.

"NARA SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time today. Naruto and Kakashi hadn't arrived yet. Why did she even bother coming on time? Her green eyes sparkled with admiration.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" she greeted giddily.

Oh that was why.

The raven haired teen grunted a "Hn" in acknowledgement. Sakura frowned at his response.

Was this all she'd get after all those years being his teammate?

She sighed dejectedly and sat under her usual spot under a cherry blossom tree. Her disappointment soon forgotten when she glimpsed the meeting spot. A smile flitted her way onto her lips as she reminisced, about the first time they became a team. About the bell test to the first big mission they received.

"Ne, Sasuke…remember the test Kakashi-sensei gave us when we reunited?" she asked breezily and paused to give a wind chime giggle.

The sole Uchiha twitched when he heard the missing suffix that used to be beside his name. He scowled lightly because he indeed remembered. His pervert-sensei had still beaten them bad and HE had to be tied to a log. Naruto STILL wouldn't let him live that day down.

His ebony eyes fixated on the pink haired girl awaiting his answer. She'd grown…in skills I mean. Another soft sigh escaped her lips. Those lips were nice and full, he noted with interest.

He blinked, confused. Did he just think---?…

Nah…it must be the hormones…yeah! That's it! After many years of suppressing them they probably came back!

"Ah. I remember specifically to every detail…since Naruto kindly reminds me." he replied quietly.

Sakura's head shot up in surprise, she expected him to remain quiet. The protégé of the Godaime smiled softly.

Both of them waited silently under the shades awaiting for their teammates, enjoying each others' company.

This, Sasuke decided, is how he liked to spend his day.

"NARA SHIKAMARU!" screamed a scary blonde spitfire.

WOW. She actually IS spitting fire…I feel for you Shika-kun!(Shikamaru: Don't call me that!)

Ahem.

A perfect moment ruined by a certain lazy genius running past them.

The blinked simultaneously, quite confused. Shikamaru was running?

"NARA SHIKAMARU! YOU'LL PAAAAY!" hollered Ino, promising what she said. The blonde paused at the sight of Sasuke, and added sweetly. "Sorry I can't stay and keep you away from Forehead girl Sasuke-kun!"

"H-hey! INO YOU PIG!" started Sakura flushing red. Though it was too late, Ino continued her frenzy-I mean, search for whom they call Shikamaru.

Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, to stop her from chasing after the blond.

He then blushed lightly when she turned to give him a small smile.

Damn hormones!

* * *

"W-WHAT THE--!…HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!" cried the Kyuubi vessel in despair.

To his dismay, the Ichiraku was closed. Something about a "Hyuuga Neji" and "This guy made a move on him" but he didn't care, he couldn't eat his beloved ramen. How was he going to get all pumped up for the mission today? He'll fail the missions and the Godaime will fire him from being a shinobi---WHICH MEANT HE COULDN'T BECOME HOKAGE!O.O

OK…so maybe he's getting too dramatic, but it could happen!

Naruto turned away from the ruins of the Ichiraku, with a defeated look on his face---and slammed right into a smaller body.

"OWW!" he yelped in pain and heard a soft "Oomph."

Naruto stood to his full height(He grew pretty tall over the years.), prepared to yell obscenities at the individual, though he received a shock when he found out it was…

"Hinata-hime? What are you doing around here?" a mixture of confusion and curiosity on his face.

The said girl flushed a deep red, she thought that face he was making…was incredibly adorable. "Well?" She flushed even deeper(My, my you can almost see the steam coming out of her ears…) when she forgot to give an answer…being too busy staring at her long-time crush.

"A-ah…I-I wa-as j-just b-buy-ying s-sup-pli-ies t-t-to m-make r-ram-men!" came her small answer. Phew, that was the hardest sentence she had to say!

Naruto beamed, his gloomy mood forgotten when he heard her answer. She could faint.

"You make ramen?" he inquired excitedly, he saw her give a meek nod and continued. "You know I always come to the Ichiraku every morning for a fresh bowl or five of ramen before a mission…-sigh- but now the stand is closed."

'**_C'mon Hinata! Invite him over! Cook the guy something! He'll fall in love with you and forget about that Sakura girl! Then you'll get married, have some babies! Think about the se---_**' urged Inner Hinata, though innocent(-cough-) Hinata quickly blocked the thought out before her evil Inner-Self could say anything more. Her eyes widened as Naruto said a "Ja" and slowly started to leave. Nonono! She can't miss her chance to be with Naruto!

"NARUTO-KUN MATTE!" screamed the Hyuuga Heiress loudly.

Naruto turned, shocked at the sudden outburst from the shy princess. He and everyone around the area were all like. O.O? "Was that THE Hyuuga Hinata?"

"H-hai?" Naruto was shaken by the sudden change in personality.

Hinata turned so red everyone could DEFINITELY see the smoke coming from her ears.

'**_This is your chance…take it girl!_**' cheered Inner Hinata.

"Wouldyouliketocomeovertomyhouseforsomeramen" she spoke quickly.

"Huh? I didn't understand you…"

Hinata took a deep breath and repeated every syllable clearly and steadily, but closed her eyes, ready for rejection.

"Course I would!" grinned Naruto foxily.

Hinata opened her eyes in shock. '_Did he just---Naruto-kun---?_' She let out the breath she held and…fainted…from the dark recesses of her mind she heard a '**_YEAH! YOU GO GIRL! HE'LL FALL HEAD OVER HEELS IN NO TIME!_**'

Naruto was shocked when Hinata suddenly collapsed, and caught her right before she hit the ground. He gave a wry smile at her cherubic, sleeping face and chuckled. "Strange, strange girl, but I like her…"

Naruto shook his head fiercely at what he whispered. "Shouldn't think that way…what would a princess want with a simple guy like me?"

He gathered her into his arms and started towards the hospital---'_Maybe Obaa-chan would like a visit!_'

As he did so, he never knew how wrong he was about the sleeping angel in his arms.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga was a patient man, but this was simply ridiculous!

'_FOUR FRIGGIN HOURS!_'

He waited at the training grounds, and not one person showed up.

His white eyes blazed in fury, spidery veins surrounded them.

Now who to kill---I mean murder painfully---I mean beat up; yeah, beat up sounds right; first?

Lee was the first one to cross his minds, yet Neji wasn't too keen on the idea of seeing such tight spandex and eyebrows so early in the morning. So…

"TenTen it is."

Apartment 24D. She lived there with her guardian, whom he never met before. TenTen once told him that her parents died on a mission, so she was living with a guardian. Neji couldn't help feel a little nervous if it happened to be a guy guardian to open the door or something, heck, what guy wouldn't?

The bright side was that it wasn't a guy who opened the door. It was the Mitarashi Anko, dubbed "Crazy Dango Woman" courtesy of Naruto.

"Waddayou want? If yer selling cookies girly, I ain't buyin' 'em" she spoke groggily. It seemed she just woke up.

Neji twitched and kept himself from pulling his hair out in frustration. Two people called him a girl today.

"M'am, to correct you, I'm a boy. And I'm here to see TenTen" coughed Neji uncomfortably. He wasn't used to talking to women. Heck, he wasn't used to talking at all.

The purple haired woman blinked in surprise. "You're a guy?"

"…Yes…"

"And you're here…to see…TenTen?"

"…Yes…"

"…"

"…"

"..!"

"..?"

"I never knew TenTen had a boyfriend…she's always training and all so I assumed that she didn't have time for things like that." concluded Anko in a thoughtful voice.

The Hyuuga boy blinked in surprise at her assumption.

"Wait a moment. I'm not her---"

"Baka Onna! 1 We're out of shampoo! Didn't I tell you not to spend all the money on dango!" interrupted an angry voice.

Neji immediately felt his face burn up at the sight of TenTen attired in a white towel, hair loose and damp. Her eyes widened when she saw Neji staring at her, she immediately flushed when she noticed she was wearing nothing but a towel.

"BAKA ONNA! YOU COULD'VE WARNED ME WE HAD VISITORS!" she yelled in anger.

"WHO YOU CALLING BAKA ONNA, CHIBI-JIGOKU 2?" retorted Anko, equally mad, then she smirked evilly. "Oh I see…embarrassed that your boyfriend's here? Aww…it's not like he wouldn't see you naked sooner or later…"

TenTen screamed in frustration and started throwing things at her. Books, clocks, picture frames, etc. Anko dodged them laughing all the while…that is until a lone chair managed to hit her.

This was when Neji should have closed the door, walk away, and be happy he lived when he visited Anko's apartment. Yet he didn't. He didn't wanna miss a chick fight! He was still a guy, isn't he?

Anko roared in anger, and TenTen gawked in shock.

Neji decided to close the door and wait for TenTen to come out herself, hopefully alive, when he heard The Crazy Dango Woman scream.

He also heard shouts all the while.

"H-Hey! No fair, you can't summon snakes!"

"GET HER MANDI-CHAN!"

"DAMMIT BAKA ONNA!"

Maybe he should help TenTen out…he felt sympathy towards her, but then he thought about her not showing up for 4 hours and settled on just not beating her up in training today. He heard a yelp of pain and a crash.

'**_Dude…you need to help her out!_**'

'Who are you?'

'**_Your conscience man, your conscience._**'

'…Why weren't you there when I fought Hinata-hime…?'

'**_Uh…I was…busy…_**'

'…'

'…**_You know what dude? Just go in and help her before you won't have a training mate._**'

Those were the magic words. He opened the door like a…person who opens a door. Ready to save TenTen from the evil guardian.

…Until he felt a rush of air near his head and a _twang_! Neji blinked at the weapon that almost killed him. It was…

'_A spoon? What the hell? This just proves that TenTen can use anything as a weapon_, ' Neji mused silently.

'**_Including that body!-insert whistle here-_**'

'I thought you were my conscience…'

'**_My part-time job is being the inner-you_**'

Neji was SO not going to talk to himself anymore.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

The Godaime sighed, frustrated. The woman in front of her gave her an icy look.

"Shizune! Summon the Konoha Rookies and Team Gai immediately!" barked Tsunade.

"H-hai!" responded Shizune reaching for the scrolls.

"No scrolls, just summon them right here." spoke the woman quietly.

Shizune glared at the woman spitefully, prepared to retort when her teacher cut in. "Hai, do as she says Shizune."

Shizune looked confused, but she didn't argue. She performed the hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" 3

There was a screen of smoke and 12 figures stood in there, confused.

The woman glared at them with her nose scrunched. "This is your best Godaime-sama?"

Tsunade looked stressed and she rubbed her temples.

Shikamaru was currently being strangled by Ino. '_Bad impression on the visitor…_'

Sasuke with his hand on Sakura's shoulder. '_Normal enough…_'

Naruto had an unconscious Hyuuga princess in his arms. '_Not everyday you see that…_'

Neji and was that TenTen in a towel? '_Definitely bad impression…_'

The rest of the rookies looked normal.

"Ino, stop strangling Shikamaru." Shikamaru dropped to the floor with a THUD! Gasping for air, that girl is strong!

"Naruto-kun give me Hinata-hime." Tsunade put strong smelling salts under her nose, resulting a coughing girl and a "What the hell did you do to my cousin Naruto!"(Because Neji finally noticed Hinata.)

"And TenTen…please put some clothes on." TenTen flushed and responded a small. "I didn't bring any…"

Kiba catcalled, or in his case you call it dogcall, but that doesn't sound right.

Naruto laughed aloud.

And Lee yelled at Neji about "HOW DARE YOU DEFLOWER OUR FLOWER?"

…and Neji was turning damn red.

Tsunade sighed again. "Ok. This won't take long anyways. We received information from a valuable source-she nodded towards the woman-and she will tell you all grave news."

The chuunins/ jounins quickly stopped berating Neji and TenTen, and quickly paid full attention to the matter at hand.

"Well, my name's Houchi 4, and I wish to let you all know that I am disappointed in what Konoha accept as shinobies nowadays," Houchi started scornfully, which earned heated glares from those present. "Through the years of research, I've concluded that war is among us, and it is inevitable.-insert gasps of shock and aghast looks-The five shinobi nations are all planning to attack to weakest nation, Konoha. For they believe the other would betray another soon, and that we have the three princesses hiding here. Other than Hinata-hime."

Ino's face contorted into a dark look.

Sakura looked surprised and looked away.

TenTen looked at her feet and shuffled uncomfortably.

That all went unnoticed by everyone.

"Wait this is confusing!" yelled Naruto, bewildered. "So, we're going to war with the five nations? And what do you mean princesses? There aren't any princesses in Konoha other than Hinata-hime. We only had another visit of royalty once during the chuunin exams. From Temari-san!"

"Naruto-kun, Cloud can never be trusted, even with a contract. Mist country was never friendly with Konoha shinobies. The Rock nins have never let go the fact that our doujutsus' defeated them. Sand is allied with the Sound. Oh, and did I mention Orochimaru is the Otokage?" explained Tsunade briefly. "And about the princesses…I'm not sure myself if that's true."

The girls, other than Hinata, looked slighty relieved.

"Ah…but I am never wrong." cut in Houchi snobbishly.

They tensed up again.

"Mm…if so…" spoke Tsunade softly.

The teenagers looked confused, so Kiba broke the silence.

"What the hell does that have to do with us?"

"Such disobedience! Isn't it obvious, if you find a princess in Konoha…" Houchi trailed off shivering in excitement, with an evil smile on her lips.

"You kill her," Tsunade said simply. "Your mission is to protect Hinata-hime, since the war will start soon, she is and obvious target, and kill any of the shinobi not from Konoha."

The three secret-princesses-in-hiding looked shocked. Hinata looked worried. The rest looked serious and grave.

"That is your mission, and Naruto-kun, this is an A-rank one." Tsunade tucked both her hands under her chin. "You may leave."

* * *

Naruto looked at Hinata seriously. "Don't worry Hinata-hime. I'll protect you. I promise."

"Yeah, and if he doesn't do it right. I will!" offered Kiba, glaring at Naruto.

* * *

'_This is bad…we hid for too many years, it's now or never that we obtain the Byakugan!_' Ino thought darkly.

'_Kaa-san! What do I do?…_' Sakura thought disdainfully.

'_I guess I take my leave now. Aniki-chan you better not let Gato have the throne!_' TenTen thought worriedly.

* * *

"Oi. What do you think of the mission, guys?" Chouji said aloud.

"Waste of time." Sasuke stated.

"I must agree with Uchiha, Godaime-sama sent us on a wild goose chase." Neji said.

"What would you if you found a princess?" asked TenTen softly.

"-yawn-…do as I'm told and kill her quickly." answered Shikamaru.

"TenTen-san. You still have a towel on." said Shino quietly, speaking for the first time.

"…"

* * *

**A/N:** And I end it there...ah...please excuse my poor attempt at humor and romance! Oh, I'm giving the girls bloodlines! I can't stand them being weak! You already know Hinata has the Byakugan, and I hinted that TenTen has Haku's bloodline. Anyone want to help me figure out the other two?

**1** Baka Onna - Stupid woman

**2** Chibi-Jigoku - Little Hell. I think it would go well with TenTen since her name means Heaven and all...

**3** Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Ok. This summons animals, so why not people?

**4** Houchi - I hate OCs. She won't play that big a role. Her name means information.

**A/N:** Again people, please, PLEASE, read and review!


End file.
